


Only If You Stay With Me

by mexican_torpedo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexican_torpedo/pseuds/mexican_torpedo
Summary: After Dean wakes up from a nightmare, Castiel tries his best to comfort him until Dean breaks down.





	Only If You Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this fic to be this long lol. I just wanted to write some nice cuddles, but my mind obviously had more plot. Hope y'all like! Tell me your thoughts?

A couple of days after Castiel comes back from the dead, Dean has one of the worst nightmares he’s had in a while, all pertaining to the night Jack was born. He just kept replaying Castiel getting stabbed in front of him over and over again until he woke up sweating and in tears. Getting up from his bed, Dean’s legs are wobbly as he puts on his robe and it’s difficult to walk the first couple of steps to his door and to the bathroom down the hall. He rinses his face and wipes his sweat, trying to clear his head, but when he looks into the mirror, all he sees is disappointment written across his face. Looking away hastily, he heads to the kitchen to get something to clear his throat with.

 

Spotting Castiel in the kitchen sitting with his back to him is something he doesn’t need right now. He tears up a bit watching Castiel alive and healthy, reminding himself that it was just a nightmare. Castiel must’ve sensed him there because he turns around and Dean clears his throat and walks into the kitchen as if he wasn’t there for a while. 

 

“Dean, why are you awake? Is something wrong?” the angel asks, face laced with concern.

 

Dean doesn’t have the heart to face Castiel at the moment, so he turns to look at an old fashion clock on the counter next to their fridge. 3:47 a.m. He decides he’s not going back to bed, he might as well stay up to keep the dreams away. He moves to make himself a coffee, and when he looks up toward the cupboards, Castiel is standing closer than arm's length away determined to figure out what’s wrong.

 

“Are you ill? Should I take you to a doctor-”

 

“No Cas, I’m fine.” His voice is shaky and betrays every word that comes out of his mouth.

 

Castiel places his hand on Dean’s bicep were his handprint used to be and Dean tries to jerk away but it doesn’t work.

 

“I scanned your systems and nothing is broken, but your heartbeat is very fast,” Castiel describes scanning Dean’s face with worry. Images of Castiel lying in the dirt cold and dead flood Dean’s mind, and a tear slips and falls down his cheek. Castiel’s eyes immediately soften and he brings a hand to cup Dean’s face where the tear had fallen from.

 

“But it’s your heart that is hurting, isn’t it?” Moving his thumb across his face, Castiel brushes the tear and Dean succumbs to the angel in front of him and leans into his grasp. He can’t hold it in anymore.

 

“Cas, I- I saw you die in my dream,” he confesses and brings his hand to grasp Castiel’s arm that’s not on his face. “It was fricken torture watching you like that- over and over again-”

 

“Shh, Dean. It’s alright, I’m here.” Comforting the man in front of him, Castiel moves his hand from Dean’s face and frees his arm from Dean’s hold. He grabs Dean’s hands in his and places one of them on top of his heart with the other clasped with Castiel’s hanging at their waists.

“I’m right here. Don’t you feel my heartbeat, Dean?” Castiel places his pals above Dean’s hand on his chest and intertwines their fingers. “Where you go, I go. I will never leave you.”

 

Dean doesn’t have it in himself to object or argue with Castiel. He nods his head in blind agreement and pulls his hands back only to crash into Castiel clutching at his coat. Not even a second later, Castiel has his arms wrapped around Dean’s back as he pushes them impossibly closer. They stay like that a while as the hunter lets out his tears. 

 

“I’m sorry, Cas- I’m so sorry you have to see me like this.” Castiel pulls back just enough so that they’re facing each other. He looks at Dean in a stern but affectionate way.

 

“I will be here for you, the same way I am sure you will be here for me,” he says with a soft smile.

 

Nodding his head, Dean can’t form any words other than a small thank you. They’re gazing into each other’s eyes and it’s a matter of time before Dean sneaks a glance down to Castiel’s lips and they’re suddenly centimeters apart. Dean can feel the angel’s even breaths while he licks his lips. Castiel gives him a knowing smile and then he closes his eyes moving until their noses are touching. The hunter closes his eyes and tilts his head down and finally seals the gap that should’ve never existed. 

 

Their kiss was tantalizingly slow but it was full of passion. Dean teasing Castiel’s bottom lip until he gave in and opened his mouth. Dean’s tongue moved slowly against Castiel’s discovering every inch and committing it to memory. They fought for dominance, breathing heavily through their noses, but the angel gave in with a low moan. Dean knew he had to stop before it got too far, but he relished Castiel’s heat for a minute longer before they both grew impatient. Dean took his time pulling back and when he did, he rested his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck.

 

“Why didn’t we do that earlier, Cas?”

 

“I don’t know Dean. But we’re here know, and that’s what matters.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Standing there, Castiel realized that Dean was swaying with drowsiness.

 

“Dean, let me take you to bed,” he said, not asked, as he gently pushed Dean away from him.

 

“Okay, you win Cas," he gives in, not having enough energy to do otherwise.

 

Grabbing one of Dean’s hands, Castiel lead them back to his room carefully as to not wake up Sam. When they got to his room, Dean takes off his robe so he’s left only in his boxers again and he turns around to face Castiel.

 

“Like what you see?” he teases playfully as he reaches over to the angel’s arm and pulls him closer.

 

Castiel smiles. “Yes, I do. But I’d like it better if you got more sleep.”

 

Looking down, Dean realizes that Castiel truly cares about him. He looks back up, suddenly very serious and Castiel becomes slightly confused. Dean slides his hand down until it’s intertwined with Castiel’s.

 

“Only if you stay with me,” he pleads, voice low.

 

“Anything for you, Dean,” the angel replies with eyes warm but firm.

 

Dean grins and it spreads to Castiel as he squeezes his hand. 

 

“Just one thing,” he pauses and acts like he’s thinking about what to say, even though he already knows. “You gotta ditch the suit and coat, man. I mean it’ just gonna get all wrinkled…”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes fondly and Dean can’t help but chuckle. He reaches out again and slides his hands under his collar and shrugs the trench off and lays it gently on his chair by his desk, and sets to undo the tie while Castiel takes off his suit jacket. Dean won’t let him unbutton his undershirt so he starts at the top and smiles when Castiel looks up at him. There’s nothing sexual about what they’re doing, just Dean trying to take care of his angel while his angel tries to take care of him. When he finishes, Castiel lays it on top of his other clothes, and Dean can’t resist running his hands over his chest and lean muscles.

 

“Like what you see?” Castiel mocks with a bit of a smirk.

 

“Actually, I do.” Dean retorts leaning down to kiss him again, just as passionate as the first time.

 

Castiel takes this opportunity to make sure Dean ends up in the bed by backing him up until he falls and drags Castiel on top of him so their kiss doesn’t break. From there, the kisses are lazy and sweet as they rearrange themselves. Castiel ends up on his back and Dean’s head is resting on his chest with his arm across his stomach. They settle and the angel wraps his arms around Dean before he pulls Dean’s blanket on top of them.

 

“Mmm, you smell nice.” Dean moves his head so he noses at the hair behind Castiel’s ear. 

 

“We use the same shampoo and soap,” he explains as he lets out a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, but there’s a different smell to you”

 

“Well I hope it’s a good one,” he says sarcastically.

 

Laughing, Dean slaps his face but it’s more like he rests his hand on his face and playfully shoves him.

 

“Obviously, dumb ass.” He leans down and gives Castiel a peck on the lips but Castiel chases him and their tongues meet again.

 

Dean gets sleepy against his will so he snuggles closer and buries his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck and moves his leg in between Castiel’s.

 

“Thanks, Cas. For being here with me.”

 

“You’re welcome, Dean.” He props his chin gently on Dean’s head.

 

“I love you. So much.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Dean falls asleep and Castiel is left admiring the strong, beautiful hunter on top of him. 

 

When Dean wakes up, Castiel moves to get up, but Dean doesn’t give him a chance, smothering him with hundreds of overdue kisses. 

 


End file.
